La Princesa
by luna1415
Summary: Un sueño feliz por los pasillos de ese castillo inmenso llamado Hogwarts. RonHermione.


_Esto nació como un reto al que no me llegue a presentar..._

* * *

**La Princesa**

* * *

Hogwarts es misterioso, lleno de magia pura, de luces y sombras, y sobre todo, de cuentos por contar.

Por ejemplo, el enorme comedor lleno le gente le recuerda a los Caballeros del Rey Arturo, presididos por el sabio Merlín. La imagen del Comedor lleno de gente siempre se le había parecido a lo que en su imaginación era el nombramiento de un nuevo caballero. Y siempre que se dirigía hacia su lugar en su mesa, casi junto a la de los profesores, era él el caballero a punto de ser nombrado como tal.

Por desgracia no todos los lugares le hacen sentirse tan_ glorioso_, es el caso de las mazmorras, que simplemente le hacen desear escapar antes de que algo o alguien le capture y le condene a permanecer encadenado, o peor aún, limpiando barriles llenos de gusarajos.

Un lugar mucho más dulce es la biblioteca, pensar en ella siempre le hace sentir bajando por su garganta, abrasándole y reconfortándole al mismo tiempo. Con todos esos maravillosos elfos que le rellenan la taza cada vez que él la vacía. Sin embargo allí está Hermione para aguarle la fiesta y recordarle que es solo una pieza más de la pirámide esclavista construida sobre la figura de los elfos.

En esos momentos ella no le gusta demasiado. Se convierte en una bruja, en el mal sentido, en vez de su Princesita maravillosa.

Esa princesita encerrada en esa oscura habitación esperando a que un bravo caballero la rescate. Porque en el fondo tanto libro no puede ser bueno para la salud.

Desearía ser lo suficientemente valiente como para vencer a todos los dragones que la custodian, a todas las miradas de Madame Pince que le gritan en silencio "Jamás has hecho nada en la biblioteca, salvo hacer ruido. Lárgate". Pero no lo es.

Puede que llegue ese día en el que sea capaz de vencer a todos sus miedos, a todos sus enemigos y rescatar a su dulce y bella Hermione de esa urna de cristal, en la que está encerrada y dormida, como Blancanieves, y despertarla con el Beso. Con mayúsculas.

Un día al levantarse todo le parece distinto, quizás sea el aire (primavera ¿quizás?) o puede que simplemente el hecho de que en medio del crudo invierno, por el hueco de su ventana entran rayos de luz dorada, que recuerdan a flores y calor junto al lago. Definitivamente es algo distinto.

Se levanta de la cama y simplemente nota sus pies dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su cuarto, después bajando por las escaleras y saliendo de la sala común. ¿Sigue en pijama? Oh, vaya, parece que sí, pero por otro lado, nadie se ha dado cuenta. Sorprendentemente todo el colegio parece estar vacio, exceptuando a esa masa borrosa de la ventana del pasillo… ¿Qué será?

Se acerca lentamente y la forma antes confusa se transforma en un cuerpo de mujer, de ELLA, ¿Qué hace Hermione fuera de su cuarto a esas horas? ¿No debería estar preparándose para ir a clase, o algo así? Vale que él no fuera un experto en actividades femeninas, pero sospechaba que antes de ir a clase se peinaban, o algo parecido.

Hermione está tumbada sobre el alféizar de la ventana, parece dormida y en su cara se refleja una leve sonrisa. No puede evitarlo, se inclina sobre ella y acaricia sus labios con los suyos. Un segundo, dos, tres, tal vez cuatro, sus ojos comienzan a abrirse con un brillo de ensoñación.

**oOo**

-Ronald… - dice con una voz llena de emoción contenida.

Su voz… ¡Su voz! ¡Eso no es emoción contenida!

En ese momento recibe en la cabeza el impacto de una almohada, lanzada, no sin cierta puntería, desde la cama opuesta, la de Harry, donde el mismo se reía revolcado entre las mantas.

-Oh, Hermy, Hermy, muac, muac, ¡dame besitooos!- Se revuelca el jovenzuelo.

-Cállate inmaduro de mierda- le espeta un muy cabreado "Ronald".

-Uhh, es que como ya tienes quince, ¿te crees muy mayor?, vamos Ronnie divirtámonos un poco, tengo la contraseña del baño de los prefectos, ¿me acompañas y abrimos el huevo?

-Bueno vale, ¿aviso a Hermione?

-No creo que con tanto libro el bikini cupiera en el baúl.

-Oh, no pasa nada- Contestó despreocupadamente Ron, si bien sus orejas estaban algo sonrojadas mientras salían de la habitación.

* * *

_Bueno, la personalidad de Harry me quedo un poco fuera de lugar, pero creo que a la historia le quedaba mejor así._

_Criticas (mal o bien intencionadas) vía review por favor._

_Bicooos._

_...LunA..._


End file.
